


Road of Trials

by dreamcp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gaming, M/M, they meet while playing journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of trust, and a story of friendship. A journey to the peak, and a journey to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promised Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Over the weekend I played Journey for the first time and wow, it really had an impact on me. Had some really great companions, and it inspired me to write this monster, which ended up much longer than I originally intended. This first part may be a bit confusing; I tried to be descriptive, but it makes much more sense if you've played the game (which I highly recommend doing if you haven't already). Hope you enjoy it either way. Thanks for reading!

He stands among the markers in the sand. His red robes billow around him as the hot desert wind blows past. Looking up, he can see the mountain far in the distance; it shines brightly, signaling to him, calling to him. He doesn't know what to expect, if he follows the beckon, but it's not something he can just ignore. He feels the pull in his chest and knows he must go. Tentatively he takes his first few steps across the sand. The first steps are always the hardest, but his confidence grows and he picks up the pace until he's running through the dunes. 

He knows it will be a long journey. But he is prepared to do whatever it takes to finish it. He traverses the desert for miles and miles, encounters ruins and strange cloth-creatures, and still he presses on. His steps are the only thing he hears, aside from the harsh desert wind that his robes shield him from. 

A bright light shines briefly from the desert in front of him, and it isn't from the mountain. He stops and stays perfectly still as the light moves and grows, and he realizes that it's getting closer. Then, a hum comes from the light. Hesitantly, he hums back a short tune. The light hums again as it gets closer and becomes more defined, and it's apparent that the light is really another traveler, just like him. The light comes from the bright white of their robes, which are decorated in intricate yellow patterns; a sharp contrast to his own plain, red ones. He sucks in an awed breath. Their robes are beautiful and powerful. This is someone who knows the path ahead well, that much is clear. The stranger is close enough to touch by the time he focuses his thoughts again. The stranger hums, longer this time, then embarks back in the direction they came. They don't get far before stopping and turning back, and he can hear them hum again. He gets the message and follows.

They run in silence for a long time, and their steps lead them to a large ruined tower, inside of which he can see dozens of cloth-creatures trapped. The two of them exchange a glance, and together they set about freeing the creatures. They succeed, and in thanks a few of the creatures give them a lift across the desert. The wind isn't as harsh from up here; it's actually quite cool and refreshing. Some time later, perhaps a few minutes or perhaps an hour, the creatures drop them off at the top of a sharp incline. It's steep enough that they begin sliding down the sand very quickly, and there's clearly going to be no stopping.

It's exhilarating and breathtaking and he loves everything about it. He slides left and right through the sand, momentarily forgetting everything but this moment. Then, White Cloak begins to mirror him. It makes him laugh, and together they soar down the dunes, dodging around ancient structures and through archways. The sun casts a dark orange light over the sand as it sets. He only laughs more as White Cloak hums and jumps up, floating alongside him as he surfs down. The whole situation is incredibly lighthearted; to him, just this contact is enough to make his heart feel like it's soaring right alongside this traveler.

The hill doesn't last forever, of course. In fact, it drops quite suddenly into a deep pit, and there's hardly any warning; one second they're surfing through the sand, the next they're falling for hundreds of feet. They soften the blow by gliding near the end of the fall, but somehow their long scarves get tangled, and they tumble into the sand. White Cloak giggles, then breaks into full laughter. It's impossible not to join in. Together they lie on the ground, laughing until their chests hurt and they're heaving breaths. It takes several minutes to regain their breath; once they do they work to untangle the scarves, still giggling occasionally. Finally the job is done, and they can continue on.

The pit leads into a series of caves, barely lit and eerily quiet compared to the whooshing winds of the desert from before. They hum back and forth much of the way, reassuring each other of their presence and trying to dispel the gloomy atmosphere. The caves are still ominous, but he finds comfort in the presence of another.

They delve deeper into the caves, and suddenly White Cloak goes quiet. He hums questioningly, but White Cloak hushes him with a sharp noise. They're at the entrance to a large hall, and he can see large dragon-like statues lining the middle of the room. They're unnerving, and he swallows hard, not sure what to expect. White Cloak takes charge, and he's reminded of their advanced knowledge; he allows them to take charge and lead the way, choosing instead to follow in their footsteps towards the right of the room.

They're halfway down the hall when one of the statues whirrs to life. The sound and movement surprises him, and he jumps back into White Cloak. He stares in fear at the now-moving statue as it soars over the floor, clearly looking for intruders with its spotlight. White Cloak hums softly, then a little louder when he doesn't respond. He forces himself to breathe deeply and tears his gaze from the statue to meet his companion’s eyes. They extend a hand to his shoulder and squeeze tightly before pulling back and dashing onwards. He stumbles as he follows, his legs shaking slightly from fear. He puts his trust into White Cloak, however. They've gotten him this far.

They don't disappoint. Even when another statue roars to life, White Cloak keeps their cool and leads him away from the statues’ sights. And all the way they continue to hum quietly, checking in with him to make sure he's following. He hums back each time to let them know he's good, that they can keep going. They repeat this, again and again, until they finally reach the end of the hall and exit the tunnels. He breathes a huge sigh of relief, and even gets the urge to hug his companion.

The tunnels lead to a large open cavern and the tallest structure he's seen yet, extending hundreds and hundreds of feet above the ground. At the top he can see light, and he knows they're almost out of the underground.

White catches his eye again. They nod, and begin to work their way up the tower, giving encouragement and support through their hums as they go. Higher and higher they climb and soar. When they finally reach the top, they can see the mountain through the gate to the outside. Snow blows through the metalwork and lands softly on the stone floor. He takes the lead this time, running up to the gate as it opens for them. White lags behind. He turns to them and hums excitedly. They're almost there, they're almost to the top!

Past the gate, the snow is much thicker than he expected. It's much different than walking on sand, he thinks, as his feet sink further into the snow. White catches up to him and hums a warning, motioning to their scarves. He can feel his power seeping away as the scarves’ patterns begin to fade. All of a sudden, he isn't so confident. But White hums again and squares their shoulders, then starts up the mountain through the snow. He has no choice but to follow, if they're going to make it to the top.

The snowstorm rages around them violently. Trekking up the mountain is a long, difficult process: the wind keeps blowing them back, it's bitterly cold, and it's too dangerous to glide; not to mention they've got no magic now anyways. Then, even further on, another statue dragon turns up. They duck through the remains of metal structures to avoid being caught. White huddles near him for warmth. He finds it incredibly comforting. They struggle through the snow, past half-buried ruins and finally, finally, he can see the mountain’s peak.

The wind has picked up drastically, as though it wasn't already horrible to bear. He can barely see two feet in front of his face. Only the mountain's light reassures him he's going in the right direction. He has to make it. He's nearly there. He has to make it.

White does their best to hum through the roar of the snowstorm; they're still huddled close, and he can just barely hear it over the wind. He thinks back on this turn of events: he'd embarked on this adventure, fully expecting to make it alone. But on the way he found someone who accompanied him, who guided and encouraged and motivated him.

His vision is getting blurry. He's exhausted, and knows he's on the verge of collapse. Stubbornly he forces his limbs to keep moving, keep moving, you're almost there. But as his steps start to falter, he realizes he's been foolish.

He doesn't know for sure why or when he collapses exactly. Presumably it's because he's been beat by the cold, or maybe it's the crushing reality of defeat. He can't do it. He can't make it. He stops and sways on his feet, then drops to his knees and falls forward into the snow. A cry of alarm comes from just ahead of him, and he senses White crouch and shake at his shoulder. But he can't move, can't force his body to do much of anything. It's a huge fight just to stay conscious.

Seconds stretch into minutes, and the mountain starts to fade away until he's left in darkness. The wind dies down into silence. He must be dead, or dying. He hates the thought, hates that he's just given up like this, hates that he's left his companion— his friend— all alone. But he can do nothing but continue to lie unmoving.

He sees a light through his closed eyelids, starting out dim but growing bright and huge. A voice whispers in his ear, _You are not through, traveler. Finish your destiny._ And suddenly he's filled with the strength of a hundred suns, a thousand scarves, and he jumps. He jumps and he soars and he _rockets_ upwards, higher and higher through this darkness until—

He breaks through the clouds, very much alive and armed with determination. The peak is visible, with only clear skies ahead. He jumps and glides to and from rocky outcrops, with the wind at his back and cloth-creatures rising from the cloud layer to fly alongside him. He's never felt so light.

And as he soars towards the peak, a resonating hum reaches his ears and fills him with hope. Quickly, quickly, he pushes himself harder and faster than ever before, and it’s just one more glide away. Quickly, quickly, he alights on the snow-covered mountaintop and runs straight into the arms of White. He grips the glowing cloak tightly in his hands. They've made it, they've reached the peak. They've made it to the end of their paths.

He lets go of White’s robes, but his hand finds that of his companion’s. He squeezes tightly _(we're here we're here we did it)_ and they squeeze back _(I know I know I'm so proud)._ There's only a little farther to go now. Together they walk towards the light, between the two cliffs that form the mountain’s peak. The light engulfs them, and he knows for certain that they've made it.

~~~

Keith put down the controller as the credits started to roll. That was. Wow. He'd heard good stuff about this game, but that had blown away all of his expectations. He didn't even know the game had co-op, having gone into it nearly blind, but he was pleasantly surprised by the partner he'd ended up with.

He sat back further into the couch. Seriously, that person was pretty awesome. For a game with next to no communication, he was amazed by what they'd managed to do. Not only did they get through the game successfully, but the whole game they kept “humming” at each other in lieu of conversation,and the other person even showed him some collectibles he would have missed otherwise. The other person had even drawn some fun pictures in the snow at the end by walking; nothing impressive, but Keith thought the hearts had been cute. Overall it was a really, really nice experience, and a game he'd be more than willing to replay in the future.

The credits came to an end, and Keith found himself back on the screen he'd started on, watching the sun rise over a sand dune. Some text appeared onscreen just after. 

_Companions met: bluemage01_

Keith stared at the name. That must have been his co-op partner. On a whim he tabbed out of the game momentarily and pulled up the search function. Within a minute he'd pulled up the profile. Keith snorted at the description: _“Lance here, ready to play!!”_ He typed out a short message.

_redrangerk: Hey thanks for a good game, I've never played before and I had a pretty great time_

Keith sent it and returned to the game to exit it properly. Just as he'd finished that, a message notification popped up. He opened it to find a response from Lance.

_bluemage01: No prob fam!! Glad u liked it, it's one of my faves and I love playing it_

Keith smiled. Seemed like a nice guy. Not wanting to end the conversation just yet, he sent another message: _Seems like you know it pretty well, been playing awhile?_

The next message came almost immediately.

_bluemage01: Yea, since it came out a few years back. Gotten pretty skilled at it haha_

_redrangerk: It's pretty fun, I'll definitely give it another shot_

_bluemage01: Ya do it!!! Lemme know how it goes yo_

Keith received another notification. This one was a friend request from Lance. He was surprised, but quickly accepted the request. Well, now he _had_ to talk to the guy again.


	2. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first journey has come to a close, and this one is only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally all in one document, but I decided to split it in two since the two parts were so different. Thanks for reading!

_bluemage01: U would not BELIEVE the day I've had_

Keith paused his game with a sigh. He and Lance had become fairly good friends since they'd connected a month ago, but it seemed like anytime Keith wanted to actually play games, Lance came in at the perfect time to distract him.

 _redrangerk: Out with it then,_ he typed back.

_bluemage01: OK SO. I was on campus w my pal Hunk and I saw this really good-looking girl_

_bluemage01: And it's winter here so it's pretty cold ya? So I was like hey maybe I can give her my extra jacket since she's only wearing a sweater and I'll be her hero_

_bluemage01: So I walked up to her and started talking but I slipped on some ice and fell!! Right in front of her!!! She laughed at me!_

_bluemage01: Hunk did too, the traitor_

Keith was enjoying this now. He couldn't resist teasing Lance.

_redrangerk: Yeah, and so am I rn_

_bluemage01: Rude, I trusted u man cmon_

_bluemage01: Oh how'd the exam go btw??_

Keith was amazed that Lance had even remembered that. He'd mentioned it in passing when they were getting to know each other a little better. They'd learned they were both in college, and after Lance had asked about his major, he'd told him he was studying astrophysics and complained about the amount of studying he'd be doing the next few weeks. It was nice of Lance to remember and ask about it.

_redrangerk: Tough. I studied a ton though so hopefully I did well_

_bluemage01: Good for u! I bet u did okay I've got faith_

Keith took it back. _That_ was even nicer. They barely knew each other and Lance was still giving him support. It made him feel warm inside.

_redrangerk: Thanks, that really means a ton to me_

_bluemage01: Gotchu man_

_bluemage01: Gtg pack for my flight now gonna see my family for the holidays. Talk to you when I get back!_

_redrangerk: Sounds good, have a nice trip!_

Keith returned to his game, but his mind was still on the conversation. Unlike Lance, he wasn't going anywhere for winter break. It seemed that he'd be alone for the holidays.

~~~

_bluemage01: Back at last thank god_

_bluemage01: I missed your snark_

_bluemage01: Not that I'd admit to saying that but hey I'm glad to be back_

_bluemage01: Keeeeeeeeitthhh_

_redrangerk: God, what?_

_bluemage01: Rude. Good holidays?_

_redrangerk: Not bad. Stayed on campus the whole time_

_bluemage01: U didn't go anywhere?_

_redrangerk: I've got no one to visit_

_bluemage01: Oh_

_bluemage01: I wasn't trying to be mean I swear_

_redrangerk: I know. How'd the trip go?_

_bluemage01: Oh my god u wouldn't believe it. My sisters r absolutely crazy, the second I stepped in the house they jumped me and almost knocked me over in a hug and one of them stole my jacket for my whole stay. And don't even get me started on my parents…_

~~~

_bluemage01: Keith I need u to be straight with me_

_redrangerk: I'm gay remember_

_bluemage01: NOT THE TIME IM HAVING A CRISIS_

_redrangerk: What is it_

_bluemage01: What do u think is real more aliens or cryptids_

_redrangerk: Lance why_

_bluemage01: I'm not gonna let Pidge win this!! She says aliens and there's no way_

_redrangerk: She's right man, aliens. People have lived on earth for hundreds of thousands of years, if they were real we would have found them, or at least the land ones like Bigfoot_

_redrangerk: But there could be literally anything in space_

_bluemage01: Oh my god ur BOTH WRONG_

_redrangerk: They're out there_

~~~

_redrangerk: Exams are killing me_

_bluemage01: It's what u get for doing astrophysics_

_redrangerk: Where's my support, I need a morale boost to keep me from ending my life with all these heavy books_

_bluemage01: Ok_

_bluemage01: Keith, if u make it through this exams, someday u could be the “aliens” guy from the History Channel_

_redrangerk: What_

_bluemage01: Look it up_

_redrangerk: I hate you_

_bluemage01: I can hook u up w Hunks Skype if you want it? He's great with that sort of thing, you could be study pals_

_redrangerk: Please_

~~~

_Lance, sent 12:50- exchanging Skype was the best idea and I'm glad I thought of it_

_Lance, sent 12:50- I can send you memes at all times of the day and I know you'll see them_

_Keith, sent 3:08- memes are sin_

_Lance, sent 3:24- blocked_

_Lance, sent 3:26- wyd for summer break?_

_Keith, sent 3:29- not really any plans_

_Lance, sent 3:30- well if you're not busy we should meet up or something_

_Lance, sent 3:30- we've been talking for months now y'know_

_Lance, sent 3:31- I mean only if you wanna it's cool if you don't, privacy and all that_

_Keith, sent 3:32- where_

_Lance, sent 3:33- wait really?_

_Lance, sent 3:33- YEA ok where do you go to school again?_

_Keith, sent 3:35- California_

_Lance, sent 3:36- ok I'm in Michigan soooo_

_Keith, sent 3:36: I've got money saved up, I can fly out there_

_Lance, sent 3:38- yesss ok the nearest airport is in Detroit_

_Keith, sent 3:39- this is really happening then?_

_Lance, sent 3:39- I hope so, lemme know when you book a flight_

_Keith, sent 3:52- K I got one for July 15_

_Lance, sent 3:53- oh my god ok I can't wait_

~~~

Lance’s first words to him were “Oh my god, you've even got the hair for the ‘aliens’ guy,” and despite the unfamiliar face and voice, Keith relaxed immediately.

Lance helped get his bags into the car and drove them back to his apartment building. Keith couldn’t help but look over at him every now and then in the car; this was his first meeting with his gaming friend of a little under a year, after all. He squashed the little voice in his head singing praises about Lance and Keith, sitting in a tree.

He really didn't have any expectations for Lance, but the man managed to surpass them anyways. Lance was dark-skinned and tall, but he clearly had some muscle on him. His smiles were big and his eyes were bright every time he smiled, which was a lot. Lance told bad jokes, which Keith was used to, and he laughed at his deadpan answers, which was giving Keith whiplash.

They arrived at Lance’s building and carried Keith's stuff inside. Keith stood awkwardly off to the side as Lance unlocked the door.

“Ey Hunk, are you in?” Lance called out once they'd walked inside.

“One minute!” Came the reply. Moments later a large man emerged from deeper within the building, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He stuck out his hand for Keith to take. “I'm Hunk.”

“Keith, nice to finally meet you. Your study tips were a great help by the way, thanks,” Keith said as he shook Hunk’s hand.

“Glad to help,” Hunk smiled widely. “Listen, I'm finishing up my food and then you guys can have the kitchen; I've gotta run out to meet Pidge in about 30 minutes.”

“Ok, cool. Keith, let’s take your stuff back, okay?” Lance turned to Keith as he spoke. Keith nodded and lugged his suitcase behind him.

The apartment was pretty small, which was unsurprising considering both tenants were on college budgets. Despite this, there were plenty of family photos and personal touches that made it seem cozy instead of cramped. They walked through the lounge and past the kitchen to the hall, where the bedrooms and bathroom were located.

Lance led Keith to one of the bedrooms. “This is my room. We've got an air mattress for you, it's up to you whether or not you wanna sleep in here or in the lounge. I'll warn you though, if you stay in the lounge, Hunk gets up pretty early for breakfast and work, and sometimes studying.”

“Studying during break?” Keith asked. “And no, it's fine in here. If that's alright with you?”

“Hunk’s crazy smart, dude. He's gonna be a top-class engineer someday, everybody knows it,” Lance said. Keith could easily hear the pride in his voice; it was endearing to see how much he really cared for his friend. “And it's fine with me. Let's go find that mattress.

It took some time to drag out the air mattress and inflate it. By the time they'd finished, Hunk had left and they had the place to themselves.

“So, uh…” Keith started as they entered the kitchen. Lance opened the fridge and rummaged through it. “What do we do now?”

Lance stopped and looked back at him. “What we always do, Keith. Play games.”

With that, Lance tossed a beer to Keith, who was unprepared and only just caught it due to his reflexes. Lance winked as he strode past towards the lounge, and Keith felt his knees go a little weak.

 _Dammit no, why does this have to happen to me,_ Keith thought. He took a deep breath, firmly told himself that he would not be crushing on the man he'd befriended over the past seven or so months, and joined Lance in the lounge. Lance was turning on the console, and he handed a remote to Keith.

“Bet you haven't played this one,” he said, holding up a disc case. Keith squinted.

“Can't say that I have.”

“Well good, then I can wipe the floor with ya right from the start.”

“Oh yeah? You're on.”

~~~

The week passed by far too quickly for Keith. The awkwardness faded away very quickly— they already knew each other, after all— and their time was spent alternating between playing games on the couch and exploring the city. Lance and Hunk took Keith to all their favorite local spots, and Keith had never enjoyed company so much.

Things wound down on Keith’s last night. He would be taking an early flight back to California, and Lance was driving him. Hunk, who was getting up extra early for his summer job, said his goodbyes before heading off to bed. Keith had to be up early too, so he and Lance shambled into Lance’s room. They got ready for bed in comfortable silence, and Keith slid under the covers and waited for Lance to shut off the lights. Instead, Lance spoke up.

“So. I know I'm driving you to the airport tomorrow, but I was just wanting to say thanks. Y'know, you've been great and all, it's been awesome having you here. Hunk thinks the same, too. Just… Thanks for coming up here. It really means a lot to me that we could meet.

Keith sat up. “Of course, I had a ton of fun. I'm glad we could meet, too.”

Lance nodded, but didn't say anything else. He and Keith just kept looking at each other. It looked to Keith like he wanted to say something more, but instead Lance mumbled a “g'night” and shut off the light before curling up in bed. It wasn't long before Keith could hear his soft snores.

Keith lay back down. That was a little odd. But yet again, Lance had unexpectedly said something super kind to him. Sometimes it amazed Keith, the way Lance could go from obnoxious teenager to incredibly genuine in less than a minute. He really was a good person. Keith was lucky to know him. And on that thought, Keith drifted off to sleep.

In the morning they rose quickly, not wanting to be late for Keith’s flight. They told jokes in the car, and once there Lance again helped Keith get his bags together and inside. Lance waited off to the side while Keith checked his bags.

The next step was going through security, which meant it was time to depart. Lance shuffled his feet.

“Fly safe,” he said.

“Will do,” Keith nodded.

Lance seemed to struggle over something in his mind; Keith could see it in his expression. He looked unsure, and slightly nervous. Then, Lance apparently made up his mind and squared his shoulders. With no other warning he stepped forward and pecked Keith’s cheek. Keith's breath hitched in his throat.

Lance took a few steps back, refusing to meet his eyes. That… just happened? Lance really kissed him, for real? ...So much for not crushing on the friend. Keith looked up at Lance, his face warm. Lance still wouldn't look at him. Keith decided then that taking a chance would be worth it; if not, well, he was already getting on a plane going halfway across the country and wouldn't have to deal with the fallout in person.

“You… uh, missed,” he said lamely. Dammit, he couldn't come up with anything good. But it still got Lance to look at him, so Keith counted it as a success.

“Huh?”

Keith stepped up to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder just before pressing their lips together. He felt as well as heard Lance gasp softly. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

Lance seemed to be somewhat in shock. Keith wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, but it didn't really seem good, so he mumbled a farewell and walked quickly towards security. He didn't get very far before Lance shouted out.

“Wait— Keith!”

Keith looked over his shoulder at Lance, who wore a huge grin.

 _He's smiling. Oh thank god,_ Keith thought.

“Next time when we meet up, I'm totally getting you back for that one.”

“You mean _if_ we meet up,” Replied Keith as he swiveled to face Lance. He didn't bother trying to hide his smile.

“Nope, when,” Lance said, shaking his head playfully. “I'm dragging you with me to see my family for Christmas. The second they find out I've got a boyfriend they're gonna hound me with questions, and if I have to suffer then I'm dragging you down too.”

 _Boyfriend._ This was going even better than expected. “It's a date, then.”

Lance waved as Keith finally got in line for security. He waved back and watched as Lance walked towards the exit. His smile lasted all the way through security and onto the plane. As the plane took off, he gazed at the ground through the window; somewhere down there was a person of amazing character, dependable and funny, kind and energetic, and his heart belonged to Keith. And the opposite was absolutely, 100% true too.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everything before it switches to Keith watching the credits is from the POV of his character, in case it wasn't obvious. I tried to go in a new direction with this, and I don't know if it worked or not. Lemme know what you think? Thanks again!


End file.
